


Seeing Blue (Kurt Wagner x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Newborn Children, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Kurt and the reader bring a new addition to their mutant family.





	

        "Kurt, please calm down. I am pregnant, not helpless," (y/n) said as she made her way up the stairs of the X-Mansion. Kurt had a strong grip around her waist even though she could completely go up the stairs by herself.  
  
        "No. I insist that I help you because if you ever got hurt I'd never forgive myself," Kurt replied as he opened their bedroom door. (Y/N) sat down on the bed and sighed. The baby was kicking very hard and hadn't stopped for at least five minutes straight.  
  
        "Do you think that our little one has powers?" (y/n) asked as she rubbed her stomach in circles. She and Kurt met when he had first arrived at the mansion and a few years later they got married, of course, in the mansion's backyard. Soon enough (y/n) had found out that they were pregnant and they were pregnant with a baby boy.  
  
        "Who knows? Genetics are awfully weird. Two people that don't have any traces of mutant powers still make mutant children. But, if our child has powers, he'll be in good hands." Kurt kissed (y/n)'s hands and she just smiled at his loving personality.   
  
        It had been hard for Kurt to practically 'fit in' because of his appearance, but (y/n) loved and accepted him from the start. She had powers too; the ability to create force fields. It was more powerful than anyone might think. It was hard for her to fit in too because of how damaging her power was, but she and Kurt found each other. And, it all led up to creating a little unique individual that they would call theirs. 

* * *

  
        "Kurt. Your wife is in labor. She's having your child!" Jean shouted as she ran into the training room. Kurt stopped whatever he was doing and ran out the room along with Jean.  
  
        "Where is she?! The kitchen? The living room? Our bedroom?" Kurt started to have mini panic attack as he stopped running to catch his breath.  
  
        "The kitchen," Jean simply said and Kurt immediately teleported to the room. There (y/n) was, leaning over the countertop with her face scrunched up in pure pain and distress.  
  
        "My darling. Are you alright? I am getting you to the hospital right now!" Kurt said as he carefully took a hold of (y/n) and teleported both of them to the hospital.  
  
        Everyone in the hospital gasped and some workers refused to even help (y/n) because of Kurt's appearance. Finally a rather accepting nurse helped them both get signed in and get (y/n) a room.   
  
        "Kurt! You little blue fuck! This is all your fault!" (y/n) screeched. She wasn't being rude on purpose, but pain makes you do and say things that you'd regret later.  
  
        "I am sorry, my darling, but please calm down. You don't want to put too much stress on you or the baby. Just try to keep your breathing steady and think about how all of this will end!" Kurt shouted as he took a hold of his wife's hands. She gave him a glare and squeezed onto his hands so hard, that she left crescent-shaped marks from her fingernails.  
  
        "You're sorry! HM!" the nurse attempted to calm (y/n) down but the (h/c) just glared at the nurse as well. _Well, this wouldn't a be challenge at all. Well, that's what everyone had thought._  
  


* * *

  
        "No Scott. He isn't blue," Jean scolded Scott as they walked into the hospital room to meet the Wagners' new baby boy.  
  
        "But, Kurt is very blue, so I was just guessing that their child would also be very blue as well," Scott said with his hands in the air.  
  
        "Hello, you two love birds," (y/n) said as she held a warm bundle in a powder yellow blanket. Kurt was staring at his child like he had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful.  
  
        "Oh. He's so adorable," Jean said as she moved thin strands of the baby's hair away from his face. The baby boy had stunningly golden eyes and hair duplicate to (y/n)'s.  
  
        "What's his name?" Scott asked and (y/n) smiled  
        "Dominick Wagner," (y/n) replied as she cradled her newborn son in her arms.   
  
        "What a beautiful son," Charles said as he rolled his wheelchair into the hospital room.   
  
        "Do you think that he has any powers?" Jean asked.  
  
        "Who knows..." Kurt replied as he kissed (y/n)'s forehead.  
  
        Scott then took his turn touching the newborn and Dominick grabbed his thumb. Before Scott could 'aw' at the infant's actions, Dominick electrocuted his thumb, making him quickly pull his hand back.   
  
 _"Yeah, he has some mutant powers..."  
        _

 


End file.
